Héroe
by Muse-at-dawn
Summary: Songfic, posible spoiler... 5 cap up... mi amor por ti es tan grande que no dudaría en morir... por favor lean y dejen reviews...
1. Chapter 1

**este es un fic H/Hr, con algo de spoiler (inventado con el rumor de la muerte), espero que sea de su agrado, bueno más bien es un songfic, quisiera quedejaran reviews; a ver se ubica como por el 7libro, habrá un poco de lime suave (aún no escribo lemon) nada que escandalice a nadie.**

**frases obligadas: los personajes no son míos (ojalá) pero son de Rowling... la canción tampoco es mía, es de Enrique Iglesias... sin fines de lucro, por pura diversion (o por aburrimiento existencial)  
aclaración: las palabras que se juntan no son cosa mía  
****°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°****Héroe**

_(Quiero ser tú héroe) _

… no era la primera vez que se encontraban por la calle; ese día ella estaba sentada en una banca afuera de una librería, pensando en todos los acontecimientos actuales y que tanto les afectaban, mientras él pasaba, abatido, pensando en el destino que le aguardaba, especialmente porque se sentía de algún modo aislado de los demás, sobre todo de ella, de su mejor amiga, de la persona por la que daría sin dudar su vida entera...estaba tan clavado con ella que pensó que ya la imaginaba en todos lados, incluso se parecía a la chica que estaba sentada a solo unos metros de él, mirando hacia el piso, o hacia ningun lugar... pronto reconocío que solo podía ser... ella

- Hermione- dijo cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca- ¿te pasa algo, te veo un poco triste  
- no…estaba pensando…bah…son tantas cosas, estaba por irme, hasta luego Harry- replicó la joven poniendose de pie  
- si quieres te puedo acompañar  
- me parece bien

Hermione tomó una bolsa y comenzaron a caminar, mientras hablaban, sobre recuerdos de la infancia, más que nada; al llegar a la casa de la joven, ella se volvió para despedirse de su amigo, con un fugaz beso en la mejilla, sin embargo cuando estaba por entrar, el muchacho la tomó del brazo en un acto impulsivo que no fue capaz de resistir; Hermione lo miró con cierta sorpresa, mientras unestremecimiento le corría por la columna vertebral como si estuviera helado el clima, antes de que otra cosa pasara, Harry la acercó a él y fijó su mirada en los labios de ella, no tardó demasiado en acortar distancia entre ambos, la miró a los ojos como pidiendo permiso o tal vez disculpas y la besó, un beso tierno y dulce que crecía a medida que los dos entraban en la liberación de sentimientos, que no pudieron encontrar otro modo de ser revelados...

_Si una vez, yo pudiera llegar  
__A erizar de frío tu piel  
__A quemar, que se yo, tu boca  
__Y morirme allí después _

Al separarse, la joven clavó sus ojos color miel en en "niño que vivió" con una mirada indefinida, Harry le devolvió la mirada y una breve sonrisa cruzo sus labios, Hermione se acercó a él y sin decir ni media palabra lo besó... cuando se separaron se unieron en un cálido abrazo que decía más que cualquier dialógo. Experimentaban algo nuevo, ella lo amabay sentía que a pesar del misterio que lo rodeaba a raíz de la muerte de Sirius, así como la de Dumbledore,debía apoyarlo porque sin duda era algo con lo que nadie más sería capaz de lidiar… él la amaba como nunca antes había amado a alguien, pero ese amor le daba miedo; no de morir al enfrentar a su acérrimo rival, sino a perderla como a sus padres y a Sirius y a Dumbledore, a que Voldemort se la arrebatara cuando descubriera sus sentimientos, como sabía que sucedería tarde o temprano… pero tampoco deseaba renunciara esta oportunidad que le brindaba su corazón, porque algo le indicaba que tenía esperanzas...

- creo que tengo que entrar- le dijo ella mientras aún lo abrazaba  
- si supongo que si- respondió él con una sonrisa y añadió- ¿cuando podemos vernos?  
- mañana, enfrente de Gringotts, pero si te parece un mal lugar...  
- para nada, cualquier lugar es lo máximo siempre y cuando tú estés ahí- contestó y acercándo su boca al oído de la joven le susurró- porque me gustas, tanto que te seguiría a cualquier lugar que me pidieras  
- tú a mí también- dijo ella también en un susurro y depositando un fugaz beso en los labios de Harry se despidió...

_Y si entonces temblaras por mí  
__Llorarás al verme sufrir  
__Ay sin dudar, tu vida entera dar  
__Como yo la doy por ti _

Un mes después: en este mes han ocurrido toda clase de cosas, comenzando con desapariciones que parecen estar a la orden del día, desgraciadamente, así como rastros del peligro latente que había en el ambiente, Harry sentía muy fuertemente la necesidad de hacer algo, pero sabía que todavía no llegaba el momento preciso para la lucha y también sabía que aún no se sentía lo suficientemente preparado... esto parecía también sentirlo el clima ya que lo que abundaron eran las lluvias... En ese mismo día puede verse auna lechuza blanca y empapada cruzando el cielo para dar una carta a su dueño; quien parecía que la esperaba pues tenía una mano sobre la aldaba de la ventana para dejarla entrar y de inmediato retiró la carta de su pata leyéndola con un rastro de impaciencia, cuando concluyo la lectura la arrugó entre sus manos frunciendo levemente el entrecejo. Y aún con el ceño fruncido se dirigió a la chimenea arrojando con fuerza un puñado de polvos flu y diciendo con claridad "Hogwarts"…

Al llegar se extrañó de la ausencia de gente, después pensó que era lógico que estuviera vacío el lugar pues las amenazas eran más tangibles que nunca. Dirigió sus pasos al que hubiera sido despacho de Dumbledore y que ahora pertenecía a McGonagall. Tan solo unos metros antes de llegar vió que Hermione se acercaba a él con rápidez y cuando estuvieron frente a frente la chica se arrojo en sus brazos, con fuerza. Cuando se separaron le susurró al oído

- te están esperando  
- ¿quienes están allá?  
- McGonagall, Lupin, Slughorn, Ron y yo- dijo la chica mientras entraban

_Si pudiera ser tu héroe  
__Si pudiera ser tu Dios  
__Porque salvarte a ti mil veces  
__Puede ser mi salvación _

En cuanto puso un pie adentro fue como si los que hubieran estado manteniendo una conversación se hubieran callado de pronto y eso lo molesto; no entendía porque se callaban algo que seguramente le incumbía a él. Le dirigió una mirada a Ron que parecía decir muchas más cosas de lo que en realidad expresaba pero el pelirrojo se limitó a mirar a McGonagall, quien los abarcó con una mirada algo triste y solo atinó a decir

- las muertes siguen creciendo, aparentemente los mortífagos se han vuelto más poderosos de lo que pensabamos  
- el poder de Voldemort va en aumento, creemos que en cualquier momento un desafía será más que evidente- prosiguió Lupin  
- la profecía comenzará a cumplirse- dijo Harry en voz baja pero bien audible- ha llegado la hora  
- ¿en que estas pensando?  
- no es obvio- susurró con tristeza- es hora de enfrentarlo  
- estás loco?- cuestionó la directora escandalizada  
- por desgracia no  
- oh vamos Harry, no puedes enfrentarlo, no tú solo- dijo Lupin  
- tal vez no, pero soy el único que puede hacer el intento- admitió él  
- mi querido muchacho- comenzó Slughorn  
- no se esfuercé, no podrá hacerme cambiar de parecer, nadie puede- dijo y dando media vuelta se marchó...

Se detuvo cerca del lago, donde se dedicó a lanzar piedras a la cristalina superficie distraídamente mientras pensaba en la profecía... sabía que tenía que matar a Voldemort aunque tuviera que perecer en el intento... o tal vez debieran morir ambos... sí tal vez eso sería lo mejor, pensaba con tristeza; de pronto sintió que no estaba solo y al volverse vio a Hermione quien se sentó a su lado, recargando su cabeza sobre el hombro del chico conversando en un lenguaje sin palabras durante varios minutos...  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
Continuará

N/A... este es el primer cap (lo decidí poner en pedazos porque es bastante largo y no tengo tiempo de arreglarlo todo) no serán muchos lo prometo, por lo pronto dejen reviews

PrinceSS DreameR


	2. Chapter 2

este cap promete algo de lime, sera leve lo prometo... bueno los personajes no son míos la canción menos, espero que si lo leen dejen comentarios  
°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
Cap. II

Un sollozo ahogado hizo que Harry mirara a la chica que estaba sentada al lado suyo y miró los ojos de Hermione brillantes, con unas lágrimas pendiendo de sus pestañas; un sentimiento de ternura lo embargó y enjugó los ojos de la joven quien hacía esfuerzos por no romper a llorar ahí mismo...

- no hay porque llorar- dijo él  
- lo siento, Harry, es que... estoy tan preocupada, no quiero que... que te pase nada malo- replicó ella  
- la profecía esta escrita y nuestro destino es muy claro  
- nunca creí en las profecíasy ahora todo depende de una  
- y una dicha por laprofesora Trewlaney... si es complicado,pero supongo queal final habrá de cumplirse- dijo sonriendo, pero añadió en tono más serio- Hermione quiero que sepas lo mucho que te quiero y lo importante que eres para mí  
- no creas que no lo sé... yo también te quiero y daría mi vida para que todo esto no fuera necesario- confesó la chica

Harry no dijo nada, solo la abrazó tan en silencio como al principio, al cabo de unos minutos se puso en pie

- ¿quieres que nos vayamos ya?- preguntó mirando al cielo  
- si tienes mucha prisa  
- claro que no  
- entonces podemos estar un ratito más

_Si supieras la locura que llevo  
__Que me hiere y me mata por dentro  
__Y que más da, mira que al final  
__Lo que importa es que te quiero _

Decidieron irse al cabo de hora y media, porque empezaban a dibujarse sombras de color rosa en el firmamento, pero se fueron hacia Hogsmeade, viendo si encontraban a alguien conocido... el paisaje lucía bastante desolado, como si un huracán hubiera pasado por ahí, ambos lo miraron entristecidos... Harry llevó a Hermione a su casa, donde la dejo para que descansara, ella sonrió y aunque lo invitó a pasar él se negó diciendo que tenía muchas cosas que arreglar, ella lo entendió y se despidieron con un fuerte beso en los labios...

Cuando Harry llegó a donde él vivía, se dejó caer en un sillón, pensando en la decisión que estaba tomando y en la forma en que afectaría su vida y la de los demás, si tan solo supiera que Voldemort moriría para siempre, pero se sentía abatido, no sabía como hacer para matarlo por completo... movió la cabeza para borrar esas ideas, prefería pensar que todo sucedería de un momento a otro y pensaba que aunque lo repasara mil veces en su cabeza, no serviría para mucho cuando tuviera que llevarlo a cabo. Su mente en cambio, le llevó tres semanas atrás, cuando la más sublime demostración amorosa sucedió entre él y Hermione, una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara al recordar que esa chica, era suya completamente suya...

**FLASHBACK**

... tan solo habían pasado unos días desde que se habían besado por vez primera y que habían tenido sus primeras citas... pero ese día era especial porque era el cumpleaños de la joven y él quería que todo fuera perfecto así que fue con ella a mil lugares olvidando por un segundo todos los problemas que enfrentaban. El día fue, en efecto, maravilloso, no pudo ser un mejor día y se divirtieron mucho, hablando, riendo y claro besandose... cuando llegó la noche y la paso a dejar a su casa, ella le sugirió que entrara porque el cielo amenazaba con llover mucho, Harry accedió y se sentó en una silla mientras la chica llevaba a su cuarto todos los regalos hechos por su novio

- ha sido un día maravilloso- expresó cuando bajaba las escaleras  
- que bueno que te ha gustado- dijo él  
- gracias, eres lo máximo

Harry se puso de pie, mientras comenzaban a besarse, fueron besos muy fuertes y muy intensos que derivaban en un repentino aumento de temperatura, en un momento, ambos cayeron al sillón en una posición prometedora, Harry sentía algo que ardía dentro de él y sabía muy bien lo que deseaba hacer en ese instante, miró a Hermione pensando que tal vez ella estaría asustada o nerviosa pero se relajó al ver en los ojos de la chica la misma mezcla de deseo y amor que seguramente él tenía en sus ojos verdes, comenzó a besar el cuello de la joven mientras ella hacía esfuerzos por no gritar y mientras se las ingeniaba por desabrochar la camisa de él, cuando logró su objetivo la camisa quedo en el piso, lo mismo paso con la blusa de Hermione quien suspiraba aferrandose a la espalda del ojiverde. La posición no era muy cómoda pero eso tenía arreglo, Harry tomó a la chica entre sus brazos y la subió a la habitación mientras seguían besandose, las prendas de ropa estaban quedando regadas por ahí, y cuando por fin llegó el momento cumbre, Hermione sintió un poco de dolor ya que era su primera vez por lo que sus ojos se humedecieron algo aunque Harry consiguió calmarla con besos y dulces palabras. La mañana sorprendió a ambos, quienes yacían respirando con tranquilidad, contentos, muy contentos por lo que había pasado...

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

_Si pudiera ser tu héroe  
__Si pudiera ser tu Dios  
__Porque salvarte a ti mil veces  
__Puede ser mi salvación _

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
¿que tal¿les va gustando o mejor ahí lo dejo, dejen reviews  
Princess Dreamer


	3. Chapter 3

**estoy feliz de que haya salido este cap... pensé que me tomaría más tiempo... ohoh ya se viene el desenlace así que quise meter otro poco de relleno (ojalá no sea un error) tiene lime, creo que si, pero no mucho y no muy fuerte... solo leánlo y dejen su review**

**Disclaimer: los personajes son de J.K.Rowling ( si fueran míos hace años que H/Hr sería más que una realidad)... la canción es del señor Enrique Iglesias ("Héroe", una excelente canción en mi opinión)**

**Dedicatoria: a los fans del H/Hr, especialmente a los que me tienen que soportar... gracias por el aguante... un beso...**

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
Cap III:

Pasaron 2 semanas desde aquel encuentro en Hogwarts, en las que las únicas novedades eran las crecientes desapariciones que tenían al mundo mágico temblando y la resolución de Harry para salvar al mundo mágico que aumentaba conforme escuchaba el desasosiego de la gente; ese mismo día estaba reunido con Hermione y toda la familia Weasley en la madriguera, él quería decir adiós porque una parte de él le anunciaba que el desenlace estaba muy cerca, pero nadie quería escuchar hablar de eso, así que no le había quedado más remedio que ser condescendiente con la plática tan amena que estaba llevándose a cabo

- siento mucho esto Harry- dijo Ron en forma de disculpa- pero como comprenderás no es sencillo pensar en quien-tú... oh esta bien, en Vold... Vold...- dio un suspiro y terminó- Voldemort y creer que todo seguirá como de costumbre  
- al menos ya dices su nombre, eso ya es ganancia  
- alguien me ha estado presionando para hacerlo- murmuró Ron señalando a Hermione con la cabeza, quien sonrió satisfecha  
- ya es hora que la gente pierda el miedo a decir su nombre- dijo con una sonrisa  
- ojalá fuera tan sencillo convencerlos- suspiró Harry con fastidio- normalmente tienen más miedo al nombre que al hombre o a lo que se pueda considerar que sea Voldemort  
- tienes razón, por cierto, parece que últimamente ha habido mayor excitación entre los mortífagos que de costumbre- apuntó Ron con desasosiego  
- ¿a que te refieres?  
- parece como si lo que tanto esperan este por llegar, me refiero, a que Voldemort de la cara de una vez  
- el momento de la lucha- se dijo Harry y tanto Ron como Hermione le lanzaron miradas llenas de preocupación- pasará lo que tenga que pasar- añadió al advertir esas miradas  
- valiente consuelo- refunfuñó la chica  
- tal vez deberíamos ir contigo- ofreció Ron aunque la idea lo aterraba  
- no-dijo con firmeza aunque agregó- no tendría caso, finalmente, al que quiere matar es a mí, y todo esto depende de mí, solo sería exponerlos inútilmente

Ambos abrieron la boca en señal de protesta pero Harry se limitó a ponerse de pie, dando a entender que sus argumentos no lo convencerían de nada así que tuvieron que darse por vencidos, al menos por el momento... Una hora después tanto el ojiverde como su novia se habían despedido de sus amigos para ir a su casa, un silencio profundo existía entre ellos cuando llegaron a casa de Harry quien podía presentir que faltaba muy poco tiempo para la gran batalla, pero intentó no preocupar a Hermione

- fue divertido después de todo- dijo en tono inocente  
- si, no pensé que pudiera reír tanto con Fred y George, no recordaba mucho de la escuela  
- son muy divertidos- admitió él- Hermione, no quisiera que estés molesta por no quererlos involucrar- añadió mirándola  
- no lo estoy, es solo, sigo preocupada por ti, no puedes pedirme que finja que nada ocurre, además independientemente de lo nuestro, somos amigos y hemos estado juntos en las buenas y en las malas, al menos la mayor parte del tiempo y si no estabamos a tu lado, físicamente, sabías que podías contar conmigo y con Ron siempre  
- ya lo sé, siempre lo he sabido

En ese momento Hermione lo abrazó y Harry respondió con ese mismo gesto, rodeando la cintura de su chica, atrayéndola hacia sí, haciéndola sentir segura, la chica de ojos amielados sonrió y se recargó en el pecho de él, quién comenzó a besarla hasta que encontró sus labios y pudieron fundirse en un tierno y apasionado beso, Hermione enredaba sus dedos entre los cabellos del ojiverde mientrás él le acariciaba la espalda, se separaron unos minutos después por la imperiosa necesidad de oxígeno

- te amo- susurró Harry- te amo y te necesito y jamás terminaré de agradecer al cielo el haberte puesto en mi camino  
- yo también te amo Harry- replicó ella suavemente en su oído- te amo demasiado

El ojiverde la tomo en sus brazos para llevarla a un lugar más cómodo: una habitación, la depositó suavemente en la cama y comenzó la tarea de la seducción, mientras los besos corrían por su piel y las caricias no se hacían esperar, Harry besaba el cuello de Hermione, quien suspiraba muy bajito y le comenzaba a desabrochar la camisa, aunque también conseguía besar su cuello... pronto las prendas habían sido hechas a un lado por la fuerte atracción de dos cuerpos enamorados y jóvenes que caían en el juego del amor y la pasión... no había centímetro de piel del otro que no se hubieran aprendido, así como no había nada que desconocieran el uno del otro... con una sonrisa durmieron, al menos durante un rato...

_Déjame tocarte, quiero acariciarte  
__Una vez mas, mira que al final  
__Lo que importa es que te quiero_

_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
_Continuará...

Les gusta si o no... al menos diganme que mejor me ponga a leer...  
Princess-Dreamer...


	4. Chapter 4

**N/A: este es breve pero es el preludio al final... si si sólo queda un epi y será algo que he venido madurando tiempo atrás y que ahora deseo ocurra...**

**Disclaimer: personajes son de J.K. Rowling, canción de Enrique Iglesias (sale re bombón en el video)**

**Cap. IV:**

... pero su sueño duro poco tiempo... algo en el subconsciente de Harry lo hizo despertar casi de un brinco... estaba agitado... miro a Hermione dormir profundamente... ella no debía ser molestada... se vistió lo más aprisa que pudo y salió de la habitación... justo a tiempo puesto que sólo poner un pie fuera del cuarto sintió su cicatriz escocer como si se hubiera prendido fuego

Contuvo las ganas de gritar mordiendo con fuerza sus manos y doblándose en si mismo... antes de que una voz viperina susurrara en su cabeza

- ¿sientes dolor?

Harry no respondió...

- ¿prefieres que vayamos a un lugar más... secreto?- volvió a preguntar la voz

En un acto inconsciente Harry asintió

- entonces toma ese jarro

Sintiéndose estúpido Harry lo hizo y se sintió jalado hacia otro lugar: un traslador... debía haberlo supuesto... sacudió la cabeza con la vaga sensación de estar en mareado y enfocó la mirada para descubrir el lugar al que había sido llevado... el cementerio... parecía que Voldemort no se hayaba cómodo en otro lugar que no fuera ese... un estremecimiento repentino lo hizo darse la vuelta... al hacerlo

- _Crucio_- gritó la voz implacable de su enemigo

De nuevo el dolor que apuntalaba en su cuerpo como si mil dagas ponzoñosas lo estuvieran atravesando... procuro no gastar sus energías gritando inútilmente, aunque tal vez de hacerlo el dolor cesara... pero no, tenía que sufrir... no le daría a Voldemort el gusto de oírlo gritar... cuando pensó eso el dolor ceso dándole tiempo de respirar y de tratar de incorporarse...

Sin embargo no bien hubo tratado esto, cuando el dolor volvió con fuerza... Harry cayó de nuevo al césped resignado a no gritar... de pronto un grito le congeló el alma

- Harry!

Esa voz era de Hermione... cuando el dolor se detuvo de nuevo, fue capaz de alzar la mirada para ver lo que no debería haber visto... Hermione apresada por el maldito Colagusano... Voldemort mantenía una mueca que tal vez simulara una sonrisa a Harry más bien le parecía una mueca burlona... vio como se acercó a Hermione y le sujeto las mejillas

- es guapa la muchacha  
- no la toques- dijo Harry poniéndose de pie- quita tus sucias manos de ella

Voldemort lo miro y luego alternativamente a Hermione mientras daba vueltas en torno al lugar como si midiera el terreno

- ¿y qué harás al respecto?- preguntó con sorna

La tierra vibró y de pronto salidos del aire llegaron varios mortífagos exhibiendo terribles sus máscaras... Harry y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada asustada, ella intentó correr pero Colagusano enterró sus dedos en la carne de su brazo

- déjala Colagusano- dijo Harry blandiendo la varita en la cara de Pettigrew

_Si pudiera ser tu héroe  
__Si pudiera ser tu Dios  
__Porque salvarte a ti mil veces  
__Puede ser mi salvación _

- si déjala Colagusano, sus ataduras son más que suficientes, además no tiene una varita- dijo Voldemort haciendo un gesto indefinido  
- pero señor- protestó la voz de Malfoy padre  
- las ataduras del amor son más fuertes que cualquier otro lazo, mi escurridizo Lucius - replicó Voldemort y todos hicieron un gesto de asco

Ni Harry ni Hermione hicieron o trataron de hacer nada... para desesperación del ojiverde quien habría deseado que su amada tratara de irse... por desgracia Voldemort tenía razón... ella no se iría así como así... apretó la varita y su rival le dirigió una desganada mirada...

- ah señor Potter, que melancólicos recuerdos... y pensar que hace 3 años estuvo a punto de morir en este mismo sitio- su mirada recorrió el lugar con vaguedad- si, es una lástima que no haya sido en aquel momento... espero que al menos haya aprovechado el tiempo

Harry no respondió... podía sentir algo muy distinto en el ambiente... no sólo sabía que la lucha estaba cerca... también sentía que algo muy grande ocurriría... escupió en el suelo y miró a Voldemort con firmeza sin dejar de apretar la varita, con tanta fuerza que casi la sentía partirse entre sus dedos... Voldemort también lo observó

- _Crucio_- susurró venenosamente

El ataque había caído tan de sorpresa que Harry no pudo hacer otra cosa que revolcarse del dolor

- un error imperdonable- musitó luego de cesar el hechizo- Dumbledore estaría decepcionado de ti y tu padre con más razón todavía

Harry se levantó sintiendo una punzada de dolor que nada tenía que ver con el físico... era cierto, lo que había hecho era totalmente imperdonable y pudo haberle costado la vida... ¿dónde demonios había tenido la cabeza?... pero ya no podía permitirse que eso volviera a suceder... era el momento más decisivo de su vida y nada lo iba a cambiar...

**Continuará  
Beautiful Disgrace**


	5. Chapter 5

**N/A: el final pero es algo triste, medio especulación, medio spoiler lo mío... bueno gracias por leer lol**

**Cap. 5**

Una mirada retadora fue intercambiada por ambos, por Harry quien respiraba agitadamente como si hubiese corrido una gran distancia y por Voldemort quien lo observaba a través de sus grandes ojos rojos llenos de furia... Colagusano lucía realmente amedrentado y Hermione no podía apartar sus amielados ojos de su amado... sus corazones latían al unísono con gran fuerza... mientras estos eventos se llevaban a cabo, lejos, a miles de kilometros de ahí, en las inmediaciones del callejón Diagon, una congregación numerosa de magos y brujas se arremolinaba en torno a las calles, todos miraban con espanto el cielo, el cielo que se había tornado de un color negro medianoche a pesar de que fuese ya hora del alba... una familia de pelirrojos observaban el cielo con más aprensión todavía y sin decir ni media palabra se dirigieron hacia donde estaban otros personajes igualmente aprensivos

- ¿qué significa esto Minerva?- preguntó un hombre medio calvo y pelirrojo  
- lo que temíamos Arthur- repuso la aludida con la voz quebrada por la emoción- la hora ha llegado  
- ¿dónde esta Harry?- quiso saber una asustada adolescente pelirroja  
- no sabemos Ginny- contestó uno de sus hermanos mayores igualmente analizando el cielo

En eso llegó corriendo un hombre gordinflón con un agitado bigote plateado moviendo las manos agitadamente

- Hermione tampoco aparece- dijo resoplando como si se hubiera ahogado  
- ¿qué?- preguntaron todos al unísono  
- Remus y yo hemos ido a buscarla, para saber si acaso Harry estaría con ella y no hay rastro de ninguno  
- lo que es más hay indicios de una discusión violenta- apuntó Lupin frunciendo el entrecejo  
- ¿ahora que?- preguntó con enfado un joven pelirrojo  
- esperar Ronald, esperar

Esa proposición no pareció gustar a ninguno de los presentes, pero indudablemente no quedaba más por hacer... el color del cielo fue algo en lo que también se fijaron ambos contrincantes, lo cual preocupó a Harry y mortificó a Hermione pero pareció ser gratificante para Voldemort quien dibujo una sonrisa burlona en el rostro... ambos lanzaron sus hechizos y las luces de sus varitas de nuevo se conectaron

- _Priori Incantato_- dijo Hermione sorprendida

Sin embargo fue más que eso... fue muy extraño porque una luz dorada comenzó a salir de la punta de la varita de Harry y comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo, debilitando su anatomía y haciéndolo sentir como si hubiera vivido una pésima gripe, luego ocurrió algo más extraño todavía... las varitas de todos los magos y brujas reunidos en el callejon Diagon comenzaron a vibrar en los bolsillos y manos de sus propietarios y como siguiendo su instinto todos las elevaron lo suficiente como para que un millar de hilos dorados escaparan, análogos a rayos de luz con rumbo desconocido, los rayos llegaron de todos lados, de todo el mundo, de cada rincón donde hubiera magia...

_Quiero ser tu héroe  
Si pudiera ser tu Dios  
Porque salvarte a ti mil veces  
Puede ser mi salvación  
Puede ser mi salvación_

... Hermione tenía la boca abierta, no podía, no parecía poder comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo... de pronto un millar de rayos llegaron hacia el sitio de combate, hacia donde Harry estaba, subieron en rápido recorrido por su cuerpo haciendo que él cerrara los ojos en un esfuerzo por no sentirse tan débil... Voldemort también se había quedado sin saber que pensar... las manos de Harry temblaban, temblaban violentamente mientras él hacía un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano para conseguir que las fibras de los rayos se dirigieran a sus dedos, para que llegaran a la varita y poder atacar a Voldemort, pero en el recorrido le iban robando algo... lo iban dejando falto de algo... el ojiverde prefería ignorar ese sentimiento mientras sentía el calor en la punta de sus dedos, la varita se estaba calentando lenta y peligrosamente

- Harry- gritó Hermione realmente espantada

Jamás había leído que algo así pudiera ocurrir y temía las consecuencias... Harry no le pudo responder, ocupado como estaba en que todas las nueronas de su cerebro guiaran la luz a su destino... como una especie de flashbacks llegaron a su mente recuerdos, pero eran semejantes a una imágen de una vida pasada... vio como en una ensoñación a sus padres... a Sirius... a Dumbledore... en ese punto y luego de ver el rostro del bondadoso anciano muerto cruelmente a manos de una asquerosa serpiente, todas las dudas que le quedaban se disiparon como las imágenes... Colagusano que estaba más pálido que la nieve trató de escapar y Voldemort desvió la conexión para matarlo... el cadaver quedó bocaabajo y Hermione se estremeció a su vista... era un rata y había acabado como tal...

- te quedaste solo Voldemort- dijo Harry en tono triunfal  
- ¿crees que me venceras pequeño Potter?- preguntó Voldemort venenosamente- ambos moriremos en este campo si no es que te dejo morir solo  
- pues que así sea- musitó Harry

Para ese momento el último de los rayos se había concentrado en su varita calentándola sobremanera... Harry lucía enfermo pero igual había convicción en su mirada ojiverde... ambos lanzaron un hechizo, ambos hechizos se encontraron en el aire y provocaron una suerte de explosión... cuando el fulgor desapareció por completo un viento negro como polvo se dirigió hacia todas direcciones, era lo único que quedaba de la maldad de Voldemort... el cielo recobró su color azulado con tintes rosados y naranjas por el alba y el sol iluminó el paisaje... un rumor de capas y de personas quebraron el silencio y un grupo de pelirrojos caminaron hacia Hermione quien seguía como aturdida

Luego recobrando repentinamente el conocimiento, caminó y corrió unos metros llena de aflicción, sintiendo en su corazón un vacío... se dejo caer de rodillas ante la figura de su amado que yacía agonizante en el piso... estaba pálido y apenas respirada, los ojos de la joven se llenaron de lágrimas mientras sentía mil miradas fijas en ellos... tomó la mano de su héroe y acarició su mejilla... una lluvia muy fina comenzó a caer, una lluvia que pronto los empapó a ambos, a todos...

- te ves hermosa- susurró el ojiverde mirándola  
- Harry... Harry, quédate conmigo... no quiero que me dejes

El corro de gente guardaba distancia pero ya todos adivinaban la tragedia que se iba a suscitar dentro de poco... ya todos adivinaban que el precio por la libertad del mundo mágico y el mundo muggle iba a ser pagada... con el sacrificio... los Weasley miraron a sus amigos y Ron no pudo evitar llorar, Ginny se abrazó a su madre quien como ella también derramaba lágrimas por Harry... la profesora McGonagall intentaba ser fuerte aunque se sentía desgarrada por la conmoción... los demás sólo guardaban un silencio solemne...

- te amo Hermy- dijo Harry y cerró los ojos  
- yo también, yo... - Hermione echó a llorar

En ese momento y luego de eso la mano de Harry había resbalado inerte de entre las suyas y había caído sobre su pecho... estaba muerto... todo se había reducido a su muerte... a su sacrificio... por un lado estaba bien porque así se reuniría con sus padres, finalmente luego de tantos años... el viento se llevó las últimas palabras que Harry volviera a susurrar...

_Quiero ser... tu héroe..._

**Beautiful Disgrace**


End file.
